villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scirocco
Scirocco is one of Lord Recluse's inner circle as a patron of the super villain organization, Arachnos. He was originally a freedom-fighter in the middle-east, named Imad Malak. Scirocco is the head of Arachnos' mystical division called the Mu. He is Lord Recluse's chief adviser in the arcane. Scirocco was not always a villain; in-fact prior to Malak the title of “Scirocco” was worn by virtuous and true heroes. The previous “Scirocco”was a super hero who died defending the earth from an alien invasion. Upon the previous “Scirocco's” death his side kick, a genie named Serafina, took his sword back to it's sacred resting place in a cave in an unknown part of the middle-east. Malak broke into the cave to use as a refuge to escape some pursuers. When Malak picked up the fascinating artifact he was blessed with power of the wind and sands and gained the mantle of “Scirocco”. Malak had chosen the blade but the blade had not chosen him, as it had it's previous bearers. The blade placed a curse upon him, a security measure presumably put in place to stop thieves. The nature of the curse is ambiguous but despite his firm since of honor and clear concept of good and evil Malak would become a super-villain under the employ of Lord Recluse. Though an admitted super-villain now Scirocco has a strong sense of justice and has even reached out to a few super-heroes. He tries to keep villains under his authority disciplined and honorable. Scirocco will over the course of the game attempt a ritual to affect the the entire populace of the Rogue Isles. The Rite in question will make most evil people, robots beings, ect., turn good and make the worst of the worst that are irredeemably evil simply cease to be. He will test this out on his side-kick Ice Mistral resulting in the normally sadistic villainess becoming over-whelmingly sweet. To build up the support he needs to undertake his plans, Scirocco will attempt to connect with one of his fellow Patrons. Black Scorpion is less than trust worthy and considers Sciocco too soft and so Scirocco's attempts to partner with him will seem a bad idea. Captain Mako sees Sciocco as a useless bleeding-heart and Scirocco is rather appalled by the Mako's bloodlust so an alliance between the two becomes a non-starter as well. At last though Scirocco chooses Ghost Widow as his ally as he feels she is the most sophisticated and he feels an emotional connection to her as she too is bound to Arachnos against her will. As a sign of good faith Scirocco will even give Ghost Widow a ritual that should be able to bring her back to life. Though Ghost Widow does not immediately trust the gift she accepts the gesture. And even after Scirocco's plans are undone by Lord Recluse and the player, Ghost Widow remains something of a crush for Scirocco. Powers and abilities Scirocco has power of wind and sand; allowing to manipulate existing sand storms or conjure his own. He can shape the wind and has the power to discharge electrical impulses. He has also demonstrated superb sword mastery. He has above average ability to take a hit and is far more nimble than most people. Scirocco has expertise in most things magical and is adept at preforming rituals and using magical objects. The Mu The Mu are an ancient order of sorcerers with magic deep in their blood and training that allows them to access it. The Mu were hunted, sacrificed, possessed and killed off by a rival order known as the Circle of Thorns. The Circle of Thorns biggest advantage over the Mu was their contract with infernal forces and so the Mu sought protection from their ancient foe with the backing of the most powerful Incarnate they could find, Lord Recluse. Lord Recluse has placed the fate of the Mu in the hands of Scirocco, a duty that he takes very seriously. Though Scirocco himself is not a decedent of the Mu he is considered the head of the order and the Mu view him as a savior and master. It is said if Scirocco ever tried to leave Arachnos's employ Lord Recluse would have the Mu wiped out himself. City of- Patron Scirocco.png Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Anti-Villain Category:Honorable Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Sorcerers Category:Tragic Villain Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Video Game Villains Category:Dark Messiah Category:Right-Hand Category:Supervillains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Aerokinetic Villains Category:City of Heroes Villains Category:Geokinetic Villains Category:Legacy Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Lawful Evil